kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaria Panell
Appearance Grim has a light tone to her slim body, and her blonde hair stops at her mid-back, but she doesn't do anything with it, she usually just lets it go free. Her body is somewhat muscular under her clothes. She wears a red cloak over a black leotard, which is a spaghetti strap. She has a black leather belt that rests on her hips, black boots fitting her feet perfectly. She tends to carry around a brown satchel everywhere she goes. Personality Amaria is a young woman with a kind heart, but ruthless fists. She is a friendly herbologist that specializes in basic healing. She always has medical supplies somewhere on her person, and she absolutely loves mother nature (not always) as well as children. She can be naive sometimes, as she has fallen victim to several cheats in her lifetime - none that she will ever mention. She can be a hot-head at times, depending upon her mood and the people around her. Regardless, if she's in a horrid mood, it's more than likely that she'll snap at you or give you a tongue lashing if you are not a friend. If she hates you, it's more than likely you're going to meet her brass knuckles. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: * She is physically strong and she can usually brawl her way to dominance. * She keeps healing herbs and the such close to her person. * She's rather good at ignoring people who dis her. Weaknesses: * She is deathly afraid of heights. * She doesn't know how to defend herself against magic. * Spiders. * Her touch is more sensitive, so she can feel pain more efficiently. * She's a real hot-head if someone disses her friends or anyone close to her. Relations * Clovis: She is Clovis' girlfriend, it hasn't been said, it's more like an understanding between the two. She trusts him enough to let him know her real name (Amaria), which only a small handful of other people know. She is currently pregnant with twins. * Alusian: He is like a brother to Amaria. He had helped her push her hex away from her being, for that she is grateful to him. * Nesta: Nesta is like the best friend she never had, she treasures her truly. Background Ever since Amaria could remember, she was "cursed". Whenever she would get hurt, there would be a sharp pain in her stomach and she would begin to transform into something that wasn't natural. Her clothes would disappear and replacing it was a second layer of skin, black and rubbery. The children in her village would bully her about it once they found it. "Demon!" "Go back to Hell!" "Oh no! It's a monster! Help!" "Get out of here you freak!" She stayed at home, where her only friends resided. She would confide in her sister, she would look for guidance from her mother, she would look for protection and comfort from her father and brothers... and they would provide. The eldest of the siblings, Dain, would teach her how to defend herself and fight, just in case he or the others were not there to help her. (More to come.) Quotes * "If there's anyone you need to apologize to, it's Nesta!" * "I'm sorry... you must think me a monster." * "Oh no. I have plenty to sell, just not enough. Besides, I can make enough gifts! Those are more valuable because time was spent on them, not money."